Get Down, Study-udy-udy
"Get Down Study-udy-udy" is the fourth episode of Season 2. The title is a reference to A Taste of Honey's song "Boogie Oogie Oogie." Plot Miley is expecting to go on her European tour as Hannah Montana, until her biology grade slips and her father threatens to cancel the tour. To go on her tour, she has to get a good grade on her mid-term in biology. She asksRico to tutor her, and in return he has her dress up in an elaborate 18th century costume and hold up a globe as he paints a picture of it. He tells her that his secret of success in school is his photographic memory, which doesn't help Miley. Realizing that she is easily able to remember her songs and dance routines as Hannah Montana, she creates a song and dance routine (based on the Hannah Montana song "Nobody's Perfect") about the bones in the human body, which she needs to memorize for the test. While taking the test, she finds that she needs to go through the dance motions to remember the bones, but Ms. Kunkle notices this and makes her stop, thinking that she's sending signals to cheat. Later, with time running out, Oliver attempts to divert the teacher's attention by simulating a nose bleed so that Miley can do the dance motions, but the teacher notices Miley anyway and sends her to the principal's office. Miley then saves herself by performing the full song and dance routine in class called The Bone Dance, with Lilly and Oliver and eventually the rest of the class joining in. The teacher is so impressed that she sends her to the principal to show him the dance moves and gives her an A. The episode's subplot involves Jackson keeping Thor's pet parrot. As Jackson is tutoring a girl in whom he is interested in Spanish, the bird begins repeating insults it heard Thor say that involve the girl's name, just as she and Jackson are about to kiss. She is outraged and leaves. Back at school, the bird continues to cause trouble for Jackson with its repetitions of phrases, and in frustration he tells it to drop dead, which it promptly does. Horrified, Jackson attempts to revive it, at which point Thor arrives. Jackson tries to hide the bird in his jacket but is soon forced to reveal what has happened. When Thor takes the bird, it is revealed that it was only playing dead. Continuity *Miley's teacher Ms. Kunkle appeared previously in Sleepwalk This Way, referred to by Oliver Oken as Kunkle, comma Mrs. *Miley's teacher Ms. Kunkle appeared previously as Jackson's teacher in People Who Use People and even references Jackson when she scolds Miley. Production and critical response As part of Hannah Montana's Freshman High-Five this episode premiered on Thursday of the week. It placed 11th in cable viewing in the United States with 3.69 million viewers and 2.65 million households. Trivia * The episode includes references to Miley Cyrus and the things she likes in real life. When Thor says to Jackson, regarding the parrot, "Read him "Goodnight Moon"," this refers to Miley's first book she ever read. At the end, when Rico is saying Miley is like a certain singer, Miley and Lilly suggest Kelly Clarkson and Hilary Duff, two singers who are favorites of Miley. (Oliver suggests Jay-Z) *Billy Ray Cyrus tells the parrot he is going to teach him "I Wanna Be Your Joe" which is the title of his newest album. *The Bone Dance is to the same tune as "Nobody's Perfect", which was played at the beginning of the episode. It is now featured on Youtube, and there is even a remix of the song, created by DJ Phredee, a popular DJ there. Goofs *In one shot when Miley starts dancing in the front of the room, you can see Rico standing on the chair and appears to be dancing. In the next shot, he's no longer on the chair. He's grading papers. References Category:Episodes Category:Hannah Montana